titmouse_inc_on_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Super
Dragon Ball Super is a Japanese anime series that serves as the direct sequel to Dragon Ball Z. It aired in Japan on Fuji TV from July 5, 20152 to March 25, 2018; lasting 131 episodes. In North America, Funimation licensed the series and is producing an English dub. On December 7, 2016, Funimation announced that the series would begin airing on Adult Swim on January 7, 2017, with two airings. The first at 8:00 PM, and the second, during Toonami, at 11:30 PM.1 However, on November 25, 2017, the 8:00 PM showing was discontinued. On July 29, 2017, the series was moved into the 11:00 PM time slot.3 On December 2, 2017, Toonami was expanded and Dragon Ball Super was moved to the 10:30 PM time slot.4 On September 29, 2018, the series was moved to the 11:00 PM time slot again following another expansion for Toonami.5 On July 2, 2018, reruns of the series began airing weeknights at 8:00 pm on Adult Swim, outside of Toonami again.6 The series is rated TV-PG-DLSV and TV-14-LSV on Adult Swim. Plot Battle of Gods Saga Four years after Majin Buu’s defeat, Goku has taken a completely new role as…a radish farmer?! With Earth at peace, our heroes have settled into normal lives. But they can’t get too comfortable. Far away, the powerful God of Destruction, Beerus, awakens to a prophecy revealing his demise at the hands of an even more formidable being. When his search for the Super Saiyan God brings him to Earth, can Goku and his friends take on their strongest foe yet? Resurrection 'F' Saga Not long after the battle with Beerus, both Vegeta and Goku begin training under Whis's tutelage in order to access their Super Saiyan God forms more easily. Meanwhile, the remaining forces of Frieza's army find themselves losing command of their conquered planets without their leader at the helm. The head of the army, Sorbet, decides they need to bring back Frieza in order to regain control. Using Earth's Dragon Balls, he succeeds in bringing the evil galactic warlord back from the dead, but Frieza wants revenge against Goku for his defeat and decides to train to get stronger, something he thought he would never have to do. Eventually, a few months after his revival, Frieza has obtained a new level of power and returns to Earth ready to settle old scores. Universe 6 Saga With Frieza defeated and sent back to Hell, Goku and Vegeta continue their training with Whis and Beerus. Until Champa, Beerus's twin brother, arrives and suggests a 5v5 tournament between his chosen fighters from Universe 6 and Beerus' own fighters of Universe 7, with the winner gaining dominion over Universe 7's Earth and a wish from the "Super Dragon Balls". Future Trunks Saga Future Trunks' home is once again being destroyed by a powerful foe, but this one looks very familiar. Future Trunks travels to the past once again to stop this menace but is followed by his foe, Goku! However, he is in fact Goku's doppelgänger, Goku Black, who wishes to complete his "Project Zero Mortals" plan by eliminating all mortal life in all universes and timelines. Universe Survival Saga After Future Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta defeated Goku Black/Fused Zamasu, the universe was safe and sound... for now. The Grand Omni-King Zeno from the future asked for a fighting tournament between 12 universes. Whoever wins gets the "Super Dragon Balls" and wish for anything. The winners get to live. The losers get erased and eradicated. The fate of Universe 7, and the fate of the other universes, hang in the balance once more... Episodes Dragon Ball Super/Episodes Category:Saturday Video Entertainment System Shows